


Girl/Boy/Neither

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Agender Character, Altean Physiology - Freeform, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Inaccuracies, Menstruation, Other, agender pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pidge isn't feeling all that crash hot so they have a conversation and cuddle with Allura about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I ship Allura and Pidge. I also headcannon Pidge as agender so they/them pronouns abound. TW: gender dysphoria and menstruation.

Pidge wandered into the common room with a pout on their face. Allura looked up from the virtual schematics she was tweaking with a look of fright.

‘Pidge!’ she squeaked. ‘You look terrible.’

‘Thanks.’ Pidge replied, sarcastic and dull, as they sat down on the white lounge with a plop. ‘Hey, you said if I ever needed anything, I could talk to you – right?’

‘Of course.’ Allura said and she powered down her holographic technology and focused solely on Pidge and being a good friend to them. She flatted her dress and took Pidge’s hand. ‘How can I help? What’s bothering you?’

‘Me. You.’ Pidge grunted. They slumped out like a sloth on the lounge. 

‘My... That’s a little vague.’ Allura said.

‘Well, um, I don’t know how to say this but I just don’t feel well.’ Pidge said and as though for emphasis, but more likely for comfort, they tugged on their binder from their shirt. A very uncouth, ungraceful tug.

‘Oh... That sort of problem is it?’ Allura asked.

‘Y-Yeah. I’m on my period – do Altean girls have periods? Y’know, where you bleed once a month and feel like hell.’ Pidge asked.

‘No, I can’t say Altean girls have to worry about such an ailment. You Earth girls have my sympathy.’ Allura said.

‘I’m – I’m not... Never mind.’ Pidge said.

‘Did I say the wrong thing?’ Allura asked.

‘I’m not sure.’ Pidge said.

‘Did you want to talk or did you just want to company?’ Allura asked, softly. She rubbed Pidgey’s hand and kept it warm. Allura had strange hands. They were vaguely gecko-like as her fingertips had tiny suction cups but Pidge didn’t mind.

‘Both.’ Pidge grunted.

‘Well, if your bleeding, then do you need anything?’ Allura asked.

‘I’ve already got that sorted but I wouldn’t mind a heat pack.’ Pidge replied.

‘Would you like me to fetch one?’ Allura asked.

Pidge nodded miserably. They took of their glasses and Allura scurried off briefly. She returned with a bundle of hot fabrics. Pidge’s posture had devolved further as they were curled up on the lounge, almost asleep. Pidge never slept. Claimed they would do it when they die.

Allura sat around Pidge and handed them the heat pack. Pidge graciously cuddled it. 

‘Hey, Allura, do you mind if I rest my head on your lap?’ Pidge asked.

‘Not at all, darling.’ Allura replied. Pidge struggled for a moment but eventually rested their head on Allura’s lap. Allura absently played with Pidge’s hair. It was puffy and unkempt; vaguely greasy and stuck out strangely. 

‘Thanks...’ Pidge mumbled, muffled.

‘Is there anything else I can do?’ Allura asked. She wondered if she would ever get to the crux of Pidge’s problem. She really wanted Pidge to trust her with her inner most secrets.

‘Can you tell me about Altean... gender theory?’ Pidge asked but then their mouth couldn’t stop. Their curiosity and thirst for knowledge never desisted, even briefly in their time of agony. ‘And how do you guys have babies? Do you separate sex and gender? What’re the attitudes towards it all?’

Allura chuckled. Now she understood. She was trusted; Pidge was just awkward and hesitant. It was very easy to see why. This wasn’t a physical problem like bleeding. 

‘Alteans do not have live birth. We are born from eggs. Although, our “eggs” develop strangely. We’re also born from stardust. When a couple, or even a few people in a committed relationship, loved each other very much and desired offspring, there was a cave in which they would go to find the rocks in which we can turn to eggs. They energise them with stardust; our life energy – like on the Balmera, when I used my energy to give it life. We do something similar for our own offspring.’ Allura explained.

‘That sounds too weird to be true.’ Pidge chuckled even when they didn’t want to.

‘Well you’re bleeding because of your eggs, aren’t you? Lance has... informed me of bits and pieces regarding human physiology and breeding. Unfortunately.’ Allura replied.

‘Touché and please take everything he says with a grain of salt but yes, I am bleeding right now because of my eggs.’ Pidge clarified.

‘As for gender, we are quite fluid. We can simply shift between appearances but we have names for the energies we feel: feminine, masculine, androgynous, so on and so forth. No one really judges anyone for changing genders. I settled with feminine from a young age. I just felt inside of me. Therefore, we definitely have a separation from sex and gender as we have no sexual organs to begin with. Just appearances we prefer.’ Allura said.

‘Yeah... I can relate.’ Pidge replied.

‘Is that all?’ Allura asked.

‘If Alteans are born asexually, why do you have, uh, boobs?’ Pidge asked.

‘Well, Alteans aren’t born able to digest much so we produce milk and after observations in other species, we deduced that breasts are the most efficient method of feeding our young. Honestly Pidge, Alteans and humans have that in common.’ Allura said.

‘Fair enough.’ Pidge shrugged.

‘Are we done yet?’ Allura asked.

‘I think so. Almost. So it’d be okay then – if I wasn’t a boy or a girl but neither. Agender.’ Pidge said; lightening up.

‘Absolutely.’ Allura affirmed.

‘Thanks.’ Pidge said and they met Allura’s eyes.

Allura was a fantastically compassionate person and her eyes were as gentle as the skies. Pidge smiled. 

‘I’ve got two more requests for you.’ Pidge said with a smirk.

‘Hm... What’s that?’ Allura asked.

‘One: may I kiss you; like, on the forehead or nose because that’s a demonstration of love and gratitude? Two: could you pretty please carry me to bed?’ Pidge asked, pleadingly with puppy dog eyes.

Allura chuckled. ‘Alright.’

Pidge got up and felt their head spin. Pidge ended up kissing Allura’s cheek; she was a tad too tall to attempt any higher. She had very soft cheeks. 

‘Thank you.’ Pidge said.

‘And now, off to bed.’ Allura chuckled as she got up. Pidge clambered on top of her and Allura carried Pidge off to their room. Pidge snuggled in like a baby, very grateful and in much better mood despite it all. 


End file.
